May I Have This Dance?
by Lina Girl
Summary: Prince Vince is having a ball party, and everyone in the Neitherworld is invited! What happens when a certain Blonde-Haired meets a certain Black-haired girl? Read inside for further explanation please. R&R.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Okay, so this story takes place in a realm where Beetlejuice and Lydia have never met. Lydia found the Neitherworld with the help of Jacqcues and Ginger, so those two are her best freinds. Personalities are still the same, just a different way for our favorite couple to meet. So, in the immortal words of Beeltejuice, "It's Showtime!".**

* * *

BPOV

I put on the black tuxedo jacket, a black rose in the pocket. The reason I was so dressed up was because I had been invited to Prince Vince's ball party. I hadn't really wanted to go (okay, okay, I'd never wanted to go) but it was a good opportunity to play pranks on the rich saps going to the party. I imagined what the Prince's face would look when I put a beetle in his drink, and started cracking up. I walked out the door, locking it, and walked out to Doomie.

The drive to the castle was long, but nice. The bats were flying around like it was the most normal thing to do, and here in the Nietherworld, it was. I continued to drive until I finally arrived at the castle. I had to say, Princey had outdone himself, considering he was one of the gloomiest people I'd ever met. The castle was basically red, black, and green, some of my favorite colors. They could never top black and white, though. I parked Doomie at the curb, and walked towards the entrance hall of the castle. As I made my way up the stairs, I saw more idiots to play tricks on. A grin spread on my face as I pictured the kind of damage I could do at this ball. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

LPOV

The dress I designed was gorgeous, if I did say so myself. It was an off-the-shoulder black and white vertically striped gown. It had a corset, and there was a white rose close to the belly of the corset. The skirt opened at the rose, and a solid black color was underneath. My black hair was in curls going down to my back, the opposite of my usual pony tail. I had a white tiara with a black pearl in the center on my head as well. My earrings were nothing more then pearl studs, and my necklace was a simple black and white choker. When I looked in the mirror, I hardly believed that I was looking back at me. Swallowing my fear, I left the mirror to wait outside for my ride.

The reason I was dressed was pretty extravagant. Prince Vince had invited the entire Neitherworld to his castle for a ball, and I was pretty excited. Me being the outcast at my human school in Peaceful Pines, I seldom was invited to parties. I was grateful I had met Ginger and Jacques when I discovered the Neitherworld. They were my best friends here, and I was happy they weren't mad at me for discovering a place like this. The Neitherworld was my "home away from home", so to speak.

I waited patiently for another five minutes for my ride to arrive. I was nervous, because this would be my first party, but I knew I just couldn't miss it. It was too big a chance to let go.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah, if anyone would like me to continue this, please leave a review and I'll get started as soon as I can. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Arrival

**A/N: Well, here it is folks,Chapter 1. The story has officially begun, and if I have time, I might upload chapter 2 tomorrow. Please leave reviews, for the sake of my self esteem. Thank you for reading. **

* * *

BPOV

"Eek! What's this spider doing in my HAIR ?!" I heard a young woman scream as she discovered the spider I put in her hair. As soon as I was out of her sight I started laughing. What a poor sap, I thought to myself, planning my next prank. I couldn't believe how stupid these people could be! I swear, they could have known better, but hey, who was I to tell them I didn't want to be invited? Then I wouldn't have had this golden opportunity.

Just the thought of the prank I would have on Prince Vince was enough to put a grin on my face. That would be something no one here would ever forget.

I realized the food was out on the refreshment table, so I hurried to get something to eat. I head skipped lunch since I had tried to find a suit to wear, so I was starving. Since the refreshment table was close to entrance hall, I had a pretty good view of anyone who showed up at the door. I was about to take a bite of a cookie when a light flashed to the entrance. When I looked up, I saw a flash of black and white.

* * *

LPOV

"Allo Lydia! My, you look spectacular!" cried Jacques as he held the door open for me.

"Thank you, Jacques," I said as I climbed into the car.

"Wow Lydia, you look wonderful! Did you design that dress yourself? I can't believe you made that dress in one week!" chattered Ginger, her top hat lined with a sparkling red ribbon, the excitement plain in her eyes.

"Hello to you too Ginger," I said happily as I gave her a hug.

The ride to the castle was about 30 minutes, with the three of us talking and laughing. The bats were flying around, and it looked amazing, their eyes glistening in the moonlight. I thought about what people would say about my dress, and I wondered if it was too weird for the party. Then again, this was the Nietherworld, so maybe my fears were for nothing.

After the half hour drive, Jacque parked somewhere around the corner, and we walked towards the castle. When we arrived, I gasped in surprise. The castle was adorned in with green ivy and red and black flags. Pale, green lights were shimmering at the entrance, like fire flies. It looked incredible together, like a spooky fairy tale castle. When we walked towards the entrance, I saw they were fireflies, and giggled in surprise. When Jacques and Ginger saw, they started laughing too.

When we were inside the castle, my mouth fell open as I looked around me. I had never been inside the castle, but it was big! So many more lights showed the way to the dance hall, and I was entranced by the scenery.

When we reached the door, Jacques and Ginger went in first, so I went last. Coincidently, when I entered the hall, a bright light shone on the spot I was standing in to announce the arrival of Prince Vince.


	3. Lost Chance

BPOV

I never knew why Prince Vince had invited me to his party. Maybe he had felt sorry that everyone in the Neitherworld would be going except for me. Maybe someone had bribed him to let me go and he agreed. Now, I just didn't care. The moment I laid eyes on the girl in the black and white dress, I knew I had to know who she was. She was a check of a lot different from the other girls here, that was for sure. Her black hair was luminous against her ivory skin, and her dress fit her body perfectly. My favorite style; black and white vertical stripes! I thought this girl was made for me. Even the lavender shade under her eyes was beautiful. Most men would have turned that off as haunting, but I found it unique. I didn't care that we'd never met; I had to know her name.

I dropped the cookie and began to walk towards her. The more I walked, the more nervous I became. What if she didn't like me, or she thought I was just another useless guy in the Neitherworld? As I quickly pushed my way through the crowd, the closer I was, the more entrancing she became. Just a few more steps and I'd know who she was. When I was about ten more steps away from this beautiful girl, I saw she wasn't alone.

"Hello," said Prince Vince, taking her hand.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" he asked, his eyes looking greedier then mine.

* * *

LPOV

I heard someone whisper about the Prince arriving, and I became fearful. What was I doing standing around here for? I was about to hurry away, when I noticed someone coming towards me. It was a man, who looked in his early twenties. He had pale blonde hair, and the most beautiful shade of blue-gray eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a dead rose in the pocket; my favorite accessory. He was of medium height, and even under the tux he looked of medium muscle. When I found myself wondering what it would be like to be in those arms, I found myself blushing. When I looked at his face again, he was much closer. He looked as if he were about to call to me, when someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"Hello," said Prince Vince, his gray-black hair reacting oddly with the decorations of the ball room. His gray-black eyes had a strange glint in them, like a greedy banker looking at a pile of hundred dollar bills. Maybe royalty had turned him this way.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" he asked, the greed never leaving his eyes. I wanted to say no, to turn back to see if the blonde-haired man was going to perhaps ask me to dance. Then I remembered how Prince Vince was kind enough to invite me, and I knew turning him down would seem rude.

"Uh, umm, sure," I said, smiling politely as he took my hand and lead me past the blonde man.


	4. May I Cut In?

**A/N: Just a little facts before-hand. This is technically an AU (alternate universe) just like to get that cleared. **

**I have a hint for the next chapter, maybe it'll help, maybe not. **

**HINT: "The Ice Dance" by Danny Elfman.**

**Thanks to **

**WithoutHesitaion for the advice. **

**Glasscase of Emotions for leaving encouraging reviews.**

**Now, on with the show. **

* * *

BPOV

I looked in astonishment as the girl of my dreams left. What was she doing? What had just happened? I thought to myself stupidly as I reminded myself that the most stunning girl in the entire Neitherworld had left with the most vile dead Prince to ever exist. That was enough to make me want to throw up. Or make my heart stop, if it had been beating.

In surrender, I walked back to the refreshment table, picked up the cookie I had just dropped, and took a big bite, wishing it were the Prince's head I was biting off instead.

When the music began, it was pretty fast. I didn't recognize it as anything familiar, but I did know it wasn't slow enough to hold anyone close too. But there was the Prince, practically choking the girl, crushing her to his chest. Surprisingly, she didn't look too happy about it. Her eyes were downcast, and her cheeks were flaming, but it didn't look like a blush. During the middle of the song, Prince Vince suddenly spun her around and bent towards her, as if for a kiss…

NO! I would not let that idiotic Prince Vince kiss her! He was going to kiss her in public! Hadn't he been raised to not kiss in front of everyone in the damn hall!? That was it, the bats were angry, and so was I.

I began to march straight towards Mr. Kissy-Lips and give him a piece of my mind. Then, I thought about how I would look to the girl. Terrifying, I bet. I had seen myself when I was angry, and I did not look all that wonderful. I took some breaths to calm me down. There, that was better, I thought. It may have been better, but I was still annoyed.

When I got to the center, I gently tapped Prince Vince's shoulder, and asked him politely,

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

* * *

LPOV

As Prince Vince and I walked to the dance floor, people began to make way for us. I guess being a Prince gave you certain privileges. When we finally arrived to the middle, he immediately put his hand on my waist very tightly, and held my other hand just as tight. It was extremely uncomfortable, but, being polite as I was, I took it in, and he led.

We were dancing so slowly, even thought the dance was so much faster then this. He kept looking into my eyes, but I refused to look at his. After several minutes, the many smiles he gave me were not returned. My politeness was gone, replaced by annoyance and anger. I felt my face turn red with anger, but Prince Vince didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly, Prince Vince spun me around, and leaned towards me, as if for a kiss. Oh no, I thought. I didn't want to kiss Prince Vince. He had bothered me so much, and that wasn't something to put anyone in the mood for a kiss. As his lips got closer to mine, I sucked in my breath, trying to lean back more. His lips were about an inch away from mine, when someone tapped his shoulder. He slowly looked behind him, and in irritation, asked, "What?"

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" asked the blonde haired man.


	5. Trading Partners

**A/N: Thank yo for reviewing to everyone! The reviews inspired me to continue with this story, and I thank everyone for that. **

**To: DP-shrine-in-closet-girl-The winner of the right guess. o**

**Thanks as usual to Without Hesitaion and GCOE for reviewing. I owe you guys. :)**

* * *

LPOV

"Actually, I wasn't quite done yet," said Prince Vince through his teeth. This was a great contrast to how he had asked me to dance with him. This made me all the angrier. Still, he had invited me, so I held my tongue (and my hand).

"Well, you don't control this girl do you? Or is she your fiancée'?" asked the blonde man knowingly.

At this remark, the Prince's eyes looked even greedier, and suddenly, this was beginning to be too much.

Before I could say anything, though, the man interrupted me.

"Why don't we let this beautiful lady decide?" he asked, gesturing his hand to me.

"Uh, actually, I wouldn't mind changing partners," I said shyly, the confidence gone when I saw the look in Prince Vince's eyes. Then, his eyes changed in mood. They were surprised.

"Uh, uh, umm," stuttered the Prince shocked that I had chosen the other man over him.

"Shouldn't you be heading over to greet your other guests?" asked the man, looking over his shoulder to a couple with sharp teeth.

"Y,yess. I suppose so," muttered the Prince, not wanting to make a scene in front of the others. And with that, he left us, casting one more death glare at the blonde man.

"Glad he's gone," I muttered under my breath.

"You looked like you could use the help," he said kindly.

"Thank you. I just hope he doesn't kill you later," I joked, looking at his reaction. He laughed too.

"Name's Beetlejuice," he said, extending his hand towards mine. When I shook his hand, it felt so cold compared to mine, but I liked the coolness of it. M y heart stopped for one second before racing again at the touch. My cheeks flamed, but at the niceness I felt, unlike Prince Vince's death trap of a dance. I also noticed he was dead, like everyone else in the room. I didn't care though.

"Beetlejuice," I repeated, liking the sound of it in my tongue.

"I like that name," I commented, liking how his eyes still didn't leave mine.

"My name is Lydia," I said, shaking his hand.

"Pretty name, pretty face," he said, gazing at my eyes. I felt self-conscious again, but ignored it and looked into his eyes too.

I was about to speak again when the song changed, and more people began to dance. This time, it was a slow song.

BPOV

Lydia. Her name sounded again and again in my head, like a song you listen to every day. Only hers was like a lullaby, beautiful and careful. Her eyes were a lighter blue then mine, but the entire better. It was like looking into a human world sky, only that couldn't compare to the deepness of hers.

She was about to speak again, when a song started. I recognized it as "The Ice Dance" by Danny Elfman. One my favorites. An idea came to me.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her, bowing like an English gentleman.

She giggled a beautiful, bell-like charm, and, miraculously, said yes.

I slowly put one hand on her upper waist, and the other in her hand. She put her free hand on my shoulder, and we began to dance.

* * *

**A/N: P.S-Sorry it's so short. I have a C in geometry, so I gotta hit the books more, which means less time. I'll try to make it at least to a chapter ever 2-3 days. Except thsi weekend, because I'm going to Las Vegas to visit my grandmother. So, sorry for disapointments. **


	6. The Ice Dance

LPOV

The way Beetlejuice spun me around in such a gentle manner was unbelievable. He was so good at dancing, much better then Prince Vince. This was no where near as uncomfortable as I was with Prince Vince. This made me all the happier. I kept stealing glances at his gorgeous blue eyes, and when he caught me looking, I blushed and looked down, but never for more then a second.

We continued to dance, and for one second, I noticed we were the only couple dancing. Everyone else had made way for us, though why I couldn't imagine. Then I remembered how good a dancer Beetlejuice must seem, so maybe that was the case.

I noticed he looked into my eyes a lot too, and I swear of he were alive he would have turned a rosy pink. I liked that, and I wished I had ever seen him blush. No doubt he had made every other girl swoon at his charm.

As we continued to dance, I fell into a sort of lullaby. One step, two steps, one step, two steps. Back and forth, in a hypnotizing manner. Then, when the music began to get louder, he surprised me by holding me by my waist, and lifting me upwards. In fear, I grabbed his shoulders for support, but loved every minute of it. I felt airborne, and it brought back memories of when my father used to carry me like that. When the song slowed, I realized it was almost the end of the number, and our time to depart would be soon.

When the song ended, he immediately asked me, "Would you like to walk with me in the gardens?"

BPOV

I lead her towards the center of the floor, helping to lead her tiny feet so she wouldn't trip. Her eyes glistened in the candlelight of the chandeliers, giving her a eyes a mysterious glow. All the better for me, the weird one in this world. Her hands held a warmth in them, and I realized she was a living. I thought about that; this girl, a living, breathing girl. Who went to a human school, and a human family, and a human life? Then I thought more of it. If she would be taken away from me tonight, to return to her normal life, then I would enjoy tonight as much as possible.

I kept looking into her eyes, and caught her looking at me a couple of times too. She always blushed, the color stunning on her cheekbones. When the music became louder, I did something bold; I grabbed her waist, and lifted her up. She seemed surprised, and grabbed my shoulders so she wouldn't fall. When I put her back down, I continued to lead, but she looked happy. I smiled at her then, causing a reaction.

Slowly, the dance became quiet, and I realized the song was done, and it was time for us to leave. She looked sad, so I had another idea.

"Would you like to walk with me in the gardens?" I asked her.

"Yes, I would," she beamed, smiling at me with white pearls.


	7. The Garden

LPOV

The garden was strangely beautiful. That was the first thing that popped into my head as Beetlejuce and I walked outside. The air was cool, and the purple moon hung high above the sky. It was themed as a maze, with fire flies acting as the light green twinkle lights that lead us down the path. Every so often we'd see a fountain of a bird, or a naked baby. Classic statues for the uncreative. I had to admit though, the babies were creative, somewhat. They had glowing painted eyes, but they looked majestic, lovely even. The lights led our way, us looking at the various sites, when Beetlejuice spoke.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like the Neitherworld, considering you a living, and all," he said, curiosity clear in his voice.

"Well, it all started when I tried to communicate with my cat, Percy. He had died a couple of weeks ago, and I missed him. My parents don't pay attention much, and I'm an outcast at school. It sounds pathetic, but Percy was truly my only best friend," I said, as I remembered how it had felt to see Percy dead, cold, and not breathing. Tears formed in my eyes, but I tried to swallow them back. It didn't work.

"What's wrong?" Beetlejuice asked, trying to look at me.

"I'm fine," I sniffed, trying to hold it in. Before he could say anything more, I continued.

"Anyway, I had conjured up Jacques, a skeleton, and he showed me to Neitherworld. After, him, I met Ginger, The Monster Across the Street, and so many other friends. I felt complete here, like I fit in. So, naturally, I stayed here," I continued, remembering the happiness I had felt when I discovered this perfectly strange world. I had felt at peace for once, and at home.

"I'll never be able to repay Ginger and Jacques for the happiness they've given me since I came here. I owe them so much," I said, tearing up again, at the memories of not finding Percy, and the fear when I met the sweet, tap-dancing spider. Also, for the time I carved pumpkins and went inside my first bat cave. I was about to apologized for crying, when I felt someone push my head towards Beeltejuice's chest. I realized it was Beetlejuice himself, trying to comfort me. I should have pulled away, but the coolness of his jacket helped me, and I felt comfortable there. I wrapped an arm around his waist, seeing what he would do.

BPOV

I felt happiness for Lydia. She had finally found a place she could call home, right in the same world I lived in. I felt joy that she had found a comfort away from her home. I also felt the pain she had felt when she lost her cat. I didn't know how, but suddenly, she felt like a part of me. As if I could feel her joy and her happiness at the same time. I liked it, in a sense. Then I noticed her tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, trying to get her to look at me. I didn't want to see her cry. That was the worst thing I could have done to her.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, trying to hide her tears. I wanted to ask again, but I didn't want to pressure her. The last thing I needed was a slap to the face.

As she continued, I noticed how her eyes shined when she got to the part about her finding a place to call home. As if she was truly happy. Then I caught sight of the other tears.

I didn't know what came over me. Maybe it was on impulse or instinct, but suddenly, I pulled my hand towards her head, and pulled her towards my chest. Once her head hit my chest, I expected her to jump back, call me a pervert or something, but no. She held perfectly still, and leaned closer.

I liked the feel of her warm cheeks through my jacket. She felt wonderful against me. Then, when I felt completely comfortable, she pulled one arm around my waist, holding me tight.

I was surprised, but in a good way. I really liked this girl. Loved, maybe, but not sure yet. Then, another impulse.

I spun her around so we were facing each other. She looked into my eyes, and I swear she knew what I was about to do. She looked like she wanted me to as well. So, I gave it to her.

Slowly, I leaned in closer to her. She smelled of roses and rain. Soft, floral, and stunning. Her yes were half-lidded as I leaned in closer, almost a two inches from her lips. Then, I heard her whisper, "Thank you."

And with that, I couldn't contain myself any longer, and I gently pressed my cold lips to her warm, moist ones.

**

* * *

****A/N: Because I don't want to dissatisfy anyone, and possibly because I can't write a chapter for four or five days, I decided to add a description from Lydia's point of you. I seriously think I'm spoiling you guys, but I want to write it, so, enough of me blabbing. Here it is.**

* * *

LPOV

His lips were tender against mine. Even though they were cold, I loved the contrast of the two. Coolness and warmth. Fire and Ice. Living, and Dead. I loved every minute of it. He had a musky scent, like something dark and mysterious. So much more alluring then the black scent Prince Vince had. His lips were still soft, and I tried something daring. I moved my lips against his, creating friction. He felt his surprise, but he responded with parting his lips ever so lightly, asking for my entrance. I gladly accepted, and put my tongue through his parted lips. I slowly put my arms around his muscular shoulders, and he put his hands on my slender waist. I leaned in closer, wanting to feel every inch of his body, in a nice way. Not a greedy, sexual way, but a loving, romantic way.

Finally, knowing I had to breathe, he let go, and smiled at me.

"You still having a good time?" he asked, smiling at me with warmness, though not physically.

"The best," I whispered, leaning my head against his chest.


	8. Leaving?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Schoolwork swamped me, and I still have to finish my other stories. Please forgive my lack of time-keeping and enjoy this next chapter. **

** Thanks. :)**

**P.S- If the next chapter doesnt come soon, please be patient. Thanks again. :)**

* * *

BPOV

Her lips tasted so good. She smelled of roses, and rain, and I loved her. Wait, I loved her? I had just admitted that to myself. I loved her.  
The words felt strange, even in my own mind. But, I knew it was true. She made me feel loved. Most people didn't give me the time of day, considering my reputation of pulling pranks. This girl was different. She hadn't slapped me once, or claimed to be offended. If I hadn't known any better I would have assumed she was drunk, but she didn't seem like the kind of person to drink.

After a few more seconds, I let her breath, because I remembered she was human. She laid her head down on my chest, her warm cheeks feeling good against the contrast of my cold chest. Her hands were still around my neck, my hands on her waist. I leaned my head agianst the top of hers, but not before planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I don't want to leave you," she said quietly I got scared then. I knew she had to leave for home, but was it that time yet? I didn't want her out of my life, to never return. If she ever came back to the Neitherworld, I'd have to look her up.

"You don't have to leave now, do you?" I asked her, afraid of her answer.

"No, not yet. I still have time," she said, looking up at me. I sighed with relief. I wasn't quite ready to have her leave me yet. I still wanted to make the most out of the miracle that had been handed to me.

"Would you like to go back for another dance?" I asked her. I remembered how beautiful she had looked with the blue lights casting glows in her eyes.

"Yeah, I would," she said, taking my hand. Her rosy lips turned corners in a breath-taking smile. I just had to smile back. I took her small, pale hand in my own, and I lead her to the dance floor.

We passed the strange statues and bushes, the fireflies casting a light green glow, making me look like a real Hollywood ghost. When she realized that, she looked at me and giggled that beautiful bell-like giggle. I laughed too, relieved she wasn't afraid of me.

We walked into the floor, but the music stopped when we entered. I noticed how the bright white light shone towards the throne of Prince Vince, so I looked in that direction. When I looked at Prince Vince, I saw the anger in his eyes, and I knew that what he had planned was not good.

* * *

LPOV

The cold radiating from his body made me shiver, but in delight. I loved how tightly he was holding me. I loved the way his lips moved with mine in a comfroting way. Like seeing you grandmother again, or seeing an old home you used to live in. I realized that each time in my mind, the word "loved" passed through. I had known this man for all of two hours, and I was in love with him? Well, if there ever was a "love at first sight", I was a good example. Beetlejuice made me feel warm, and nice inside. I had never had this particular feeling to anyone else. Being the outcast, few men saw me as a girl rather as a freaky goth who was obssesed with the occult. Beeltejuice made me feel safe, even better then my father had made me feel.

I needed to breathe, and I think he realized that, because he soon let me go for air. I leaned my head against his soft chest, the cool air calming my pink cheeks. I liked this new feeling.

"I don't want to leave you," I said quietly, meaning every word. He was different then any other guy I'd met, and I wanted this moment to last forever. I think he felt the same way, because his body tensed a little, as if he didn't like that idea.

"You don't have to leave now, do you?" he asked. I could hear the worried tone in his voice.

"No, not yet. I still have time," I said, looking up to gaze into his pale, blue eyes. I didn't want him to be angry. I didn't want to leave him either. He gave me a good feeling; one I didn't want to forget anytime soon.

"Would you like to go back for another dance?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I would," I replied, taking his cool hand into my slightly cold one. I was hoping my hand wasn't too sweaty, but he didn't let go or look repulsed, so I took that as a good sign. I smiled up at him, knowing that my smile was genuine. He smiled back; a beautiful, kind smile. My heart beat faster, but I ignored that. I didn't want to look away.

He took my hand too, and we walked passed the statues of the babies and the deformed-looking bushes. I took no notice of it, thought. I was too busy replaying what had just happened a little over five minutes ago. Then, I realized the light of the fireflies gave him a Hollywood-affect ghost glow. I giggled, thinking that it looked to silly put together with him. He laughed too, a warm, welcoming laugh.

We entered with carefree expressions, when I noticed the music had stopped. A light was flashing on the Pince's throne, and curiosity got the better of me as I looked towards the light.I saw Prince Vince standing, look over at us. His small eyes were greddy, and angry looking. I was afraid then, when I heard the next words out of his lips.

"And now, I may choose my bride tonight! Lydia Deetz, I hereby proclaim you as my new wife. To this day, you are my princess, and you belong to me!"


	9. Bride to Be

BPOV

"Lydia Deetz, come one down! The wedding will begin in an hour, so that my beautiful bride can prepare," yelled the Prince, gesturing to Lydia. Basically every person in the castle was staring at Lydia in wonder, wondering what was going on. I was one of them. Had Lydia had a secret relationship between him? Judging by the look of shock across her face, I guessed not.

I was about to reach for her, to pull her closer to me in an attempt to keep her near me; in an attempt to protect her. It was to no avail.

To big and bulky skeletons came, and took Lydia, one hand around her arm each. The fury began on me.

"NO!" I yelled trying to take them away from her.

"Guards, take Mr. Beetlejuice up to the North Tower and keep him there until after the ceremony," Prince Vince ordered, a sneer on his pale, ugly face.

Before I could turn around, I felt two strong, bold arms wrap around my arms, practically choking me.

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia yelled, her beautiful voice stained with fear and fury as well. Her blue eyes were wide, her lips in a small O.

"I'll come get you Lydia! I promise!" I told her, wanting to convince her and myself. Before the guard could completely take me, I reached towards her, my hand brushing her fingertips for a moment, before the guard took me away from the one thing I needed most.

* * *

LPOV

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I mentally thought to myself as I heard the words out of Prince Vince's mouth. How dare he take me as his forced bride? I barely knew him? What was I doing here, standing still, when I could be running away with Beetlejuice? Beetlejuice? Wait, where was he?

Frantically, I searched next to me, hoping he hadn't left me. My eyes were wide, but I felt relief when I saw he was still with me. That relief was taken away as quickly as it had come.

I felt my arms go upward has too bulky skeletons took me arms, and were about to take me away.

"NO!" Beetlejuice yelled, reaching for me. Two more guards came to take him away too.

"Guards, take Mr. Beetlejuice up to the North Tower and keep him there until after the ceremony," I heard Prince Vince order, though he was far away from my mind at the moment.

"Beetlejuice!" I cried out, not wanting him to leave me. The one person who understood me most was being taken away from me against my will; I would not have it. Unfortunately, I was small for my age, so strength was not on my side.

"I'll come get you Lydia! I promise!" he said to me, his eyes fierce.

Beetlejuice was reaching for me, and I found enough energy to reach out to him too. Our fingertips brushed before he was taken from me, and I from him.

* * *

BPOV

"Here you go," the guard said as he threw me into a cell. It was cold here, and I wanted to snap at him, but I knew it was useless. These bars were protected from my powers. I was no where.

The guard left me in my self pity, assuming I couldn't escape. He was probably right.

As I sat there, Lydia's beautiful face flashed through my mind dozens of times. I was also trying to think of a way to get Lydia back. Idea after idea struck me, but not one of them seemed realistic enough to work. As I imagined Prince Vince taking Lydia away, my fury increased. I felt y hair stand on end, and my fingertips turned a bright red. My straight blond hair curved at the end, to the way it did when I was furious. This was one of those times.

I was almost to the point of madness, when I heard a small tap behind me. A footstep.

I assumed it was a guard, or worse, Prince Vince, so I yelled.

"Whatever you do to Lydia, you will pay for that," I said in a low, menacing voice.

"I'm not here to give you news. I'm here to help you," said Ginger, stepping out from the shadows, Jacques and The Monster Across The Street beside her.


	10. Torture

LPOV

"Here you are Miss Lydia. Or should I say, Mrs. Prince Vince," laughed the guard. He grabbed my arm and threw me into a dark and gloomy room, not a thing brighter then gray in here.

I landed hard on the concrete floor, my knees scuffing. The worst part was that I heard a tear from my dress. When I looked, I saw that the rose had ripped off, and the edge of my dress was ripped a bit. I growled at the guard, but got a smug smile in response. He laughed once more before he slammed the door shut, and I heard a lock. A very heavy lock.

I sat in despair and began to cry. Tears welled in my eyes as I realized the one thing I needed to stay forever in the Neitherworld was taken away from me. I wanted his soft blonde hair in my hands, his pale blue eyes looking into mine, his cold, soft lips against mine. All of that was gone now, and would be replaced with black hair, cold eyes, and a cold heart. What had I done to deserve this?

After a while, I looked around at the room I was in. There was only one window, and it had an iron fence in front of it. I was pretty sure why it was there, unless it was to keep people out. There were sharp knives in the edges of the fences, and I didn't dare try to escape through the window.

As I stared out into the dark sky, the door opened, and I turned around.

A small, black haired woman stood in front of me, holding various bags, and had beady black eyes. She sort of reminded me of a beetle.

"Alright. I'm here because Prince sent me to do your make-up and get you into your gown. If you don't like it, tough. Now, sit down," she barked, making me wince.

I nodded, not wanting to set her off. I sat into the nearest chair, almost close to tears again.

The woman set to work, doing my hair, and applying various shades of color to my face. At one point I saw pink, and I almost shuddered. This is what Prince Vince liked in a girl? What kind of a person was he?

I had almost begun to cry again after thirty long minutes of playing Barbie when the woman snapped at me again.

"Hey. Girlie, get up. It's time for your dress," she snapped, grabbing my wrist and brining me up. I knew I'd have bruises later.

When she opened the closet, I almost screamed. There was a puffy pink and purple dress, the kind my step-mom Delia would have approved of. There were long pink and purple dotted ruffles on the skirt, and the shirt had a bright pink daisy on it. The tiara consisted of gold with millions of multi-colored sparkles on it. It had revolting puff sleeves, almost as big as size of cotton candy. Even staring at it, it looked uncomfortable. Was Prince Vince trying to make my life a hell already?

"Don't stand there like and idiot. Put it on!" the woman said, ripping it off the hinge and sticking it in my face. I was about to protest when I saw a knife in her hand.

Quickly, I took the dress and went to the dressing room in the back. I unzipped the most beautiful dress I had ever made, and took off the tiara. I slipped on the dreaded pink nightmare, itching already in my thighs and stomach. Then I noticed the corset next to the chair. It was several times smaller then my waist, but I didn't want to risk being killed. I put on the corset, practically choking myself in the process. I gasped in a little, and then slipped on the dress. It just barely fit me, choking me as well. Tears welled in my eyes as I put on the tiara. The dress practically burned me; that's how much I didn't like pink.

When I stepped out, the woman gave me a mean smile.

"You look horrible, girlie. Absolutely horrible. It's a wonder the Prince is marrying you. That dress," she choked off, beginning to laugh. Even though I had been through this a hundred times at school, my eyes watered again. I was about to tell her off, when she hit me.

"Listen girlie, I have a mind not to kill you here, you being a little whiner and all. But you listen well to me, I will kill you," she said, low and menacing. I immediately shut up and turned around.

I grabbed my cheek and walked to the window. I heard a door open and close, and a cruel laugh outside.

How long was this going to last?

BPOV

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Ginger, looking in astonishment.

"What do you think? We're here to help a guy who's in love in need," she said. Jacques stepped out from the shadow, and took a bone from his ribs. He put it in my cell lock, and the door opened.

As I gaped in wonder, Jacques explained to me.

"Skeleton key," he said simply.

"How did you get past the guards?" I asked, stepping out.

"Oh, their a little tied up at the moment," she said slyly. I knew what she meant. I also knew how strong her webs were. She had caught me once for attempting to steal a bike from her to borrow. The guards didn't have a prayer.

"Why'd you help me?" I wondered. I was vaguely aware that I didn't look as friendly as I could have. I wasn't their favorite friend either, and I had caused them some trouble a few times. What did they want with me?

"We all know you love Miss Lydia. We don't wanna ruin that happiness for ya," said Monster. I felt small warmth in my mind.

"Thanks guys. If this works, I'll owe you for a millennium," I said. These were the kindest words I had ever given anyone, and they knew it.

"You're welcome Beetlejuice. Now, let's go save Lydia. We don't have much time," said Ginger quickly, rushing us out.

I thought of a plan for Prince Vince. And I knew it would be ten times better then the original prank I had planned for him.

We were out of the tower, casting a laughing glance at the two guards, who looked terrified. I hoped Ginger was planning on having them for lunch later. She'd like that.

We were running at a quick pace when I heard voices down the hall.

"Shh," I said, motioning with my hand for everyone to hide. Ginger wrapped us up tight and took us up to the wall. It was a wonder the small spider was so strong. As we hung on the wall, I heard Prince Vince speaking to his assistant.

"Mr. Vince, I read the rule book for the living and the dead, and I came upon a line that caught my attention. You plan on marrying Miss Lydia, but she is alive, and you are dead, sir. The book stated that no inter-world marriages are allowed, except when allowed by the Council. The Council is on holiday at this moment, so how do you intend this plan to work," the assistant said quietly, not wanting to upset the Prince.

"It's all very simple Mortir. When the ceremony commences, I will give Lydia a drink. In the drink is a poison which will kill her. She will be dead, and I will then be able to marry her. She will then be my bride, and she will be mine," he said snugly, the light practically shining out of his teeth at how brilliantly he thought he was.

As the two continued to walk down the hall, the rage grew, and I felt my black tuxedo turn into my favorite black and white striped suit. I could feel the others anger too, because the web became warm.

"Beetlejuice?" hissed Ginger, her eyes crazed.

"Yeah Ginger?" I said, my eyes just as crazed, maybe more.

"Whatever you do to Prince Vince, make sure it hurts a lot," she said, menacing.

"That's a fact," I said, thinking of all the ways I could torture him.

"Beetlejuice?" asked Jacques.

"Yeah?" I said again.

"When did zoo jange soots?" he asked.


	11. Authors Note

**A/N: Sorry it's been taking me a while to upload guys. I think I have writers block or something cuz ideas are out of my head. I don't need suggestions, just give me a couple of days or at least a week to get to try. I'm also preoccupied with another story I'm doing. I think I'm going to make a short story for you guys, just so you don't kick my butt for not updating as soon as I used to. I'll try my best, and if I don't make anything in a week, feel free to take me off any list you had me on (if you had me on one). I'm terribly sorry.**


	12. Vengence

**A/N: Oh my Gosh!!! I actually updated after forever! I ams o terribly sorry that it took me so long, and I will say that I'm almost done. Please forgive me!**

* * *

LPOV

"Miss Lydia, your prince awaits," said a guard as he grabbed my arm and took me outside. I immediately knew what he was talking about: the ceremony was about to begin.

Thoughts raced through my mind as the skeleton took me down long ugly hallways and thin, crumbling stairways. Where was Beetlejuice? Was he alive? What had the Prince done to him? I knew I couldn't have these questions answered, not if a miracle were to happen.

When we had finally reached the grand hall, where people were still dancing and having a good time, I felt a hand on the small of my back. I knew it wasn't Beetlejuice.

"Prince Vince, I would advise you not to touch a lady inappropriately without her consent," Is aid through gritted teeth. I felt a smack to the back of my head, and I regretted the words in a second. I could see stars as Prince Vince leaned into my ear and whispered.

"Dear Lydia, you will be my queen in a matter of seconds. Do not waste your pretty voice on such harsh answers to your future ruler," he said, grabbing my waist painfully. He was wearing an ugly, grey suit, not at all making him look dashing. In fact, he looked like a seven year old, because the suit fit him so big. All I could do was stare straight ahead of me, trying not to slap his small pinched face to oblivion.

He let me go soon, though, and walked out to the place where his thrown usually was. He cleared his throat once and all eyes were on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Earlier this evening I called to the attention of everyone that I would be married today by the hand of miss Lydia Deetz. Now, all rise as the ceremony will begin," he said in a nasally voice, playing conceited to the hilt of the sword.

As soon as everyone was up, he waved his hand, and I was pushed and shoved to my place next to Prince Vince. He smiled at me, but I heard different gasps as I heard what the crown was saying about my dress. Something along the lines of "what an odd choice for a dress" and "what a revolting color. Didn't she have better taste?" I choked back my tears as I made my way forward, ignoring the repulsing looks and laughing faces of everyone.

When I arrived next to Prince Vince, he simply took my hand, but I shoved it out. When he hit me again on the shoulder, I had no choice but to take it again. He smiled a perfectly evil smile, and the priest proceeded in giving us the ceremony

"Do you take Lydia Deetz to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health," asked the priest to Prince Vince. The priest actually looked sort of bored, as if he had better things to do then give forced marriages to young couples.

"Yes, of course, now please, continue," urged Prince, not wanting to wait much longer.

"Do you, Lydia Deetz, take Prince Vince, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health," the priest asked me. I was all but jumping to say that I would never marry this poor excuse for a prince, and was about to speak, when I felt a knife on my back again. I knew that Prince Vince was hiding a knife in his sleeve and jabbing it in my back to warn me against the words that I wanted to say.

"I…do?" I almost asked. The priest didn't seem to notice, and continued.

"If there is a reason why these two should not be wed, then please speak now, or forever hold your peace," the priest said, waiting a second before Prince Vince interrupted him.

"A toast, to my almost new bride, Lydia," Prince Vince said, raising a goblet with a deep red liquid in it. I knew that substance would poison me, and I kept my lips sealed. Prince Vince, discouraged, was about to poke the knife further into my back, when I heard a cry from a familiar voice.

"Leave her alone, you dim-witted Prince!" yelled Ginger, tying her web around the nearest guards.

* * *

BPOV

"Ginger, get ready," I whispered to her from our great view of the ceiling. Ginger had hung us tight enough that we wouldn't fall off, but loose enough that we could untie ourselves whenever we wanted to attack.

"Oh, you bet I'm ready," she whispered, the anger dripping from her voice. I knew we were ready.

I looked closer to see the Prince trying to force the poison down Lydia's throat. Anger burst in me, and I signaled for Ginger to let loose.

"Leave her alone, you dim-witted Prince!" she yelled, tying her web to the closest guards. They didn't stand a chance.

Monster proceeded to beating up every guard within his distance, with Bootsie helping him. Jacques had rounded up a couple of his English-class buddies (which were very strong, thank God) and were helping me to move up to Prince Vince. Every person we encountered on our way was soon shoved aside, and the priest quickly left in fear of meeting the terrifying skeletons.

As soon as I was a foot away from Prince Vince, I saw the look of panic in his eyes. I was about to juice him as bad as I could, when he did something I never expected. He ran to Lydia, grabbed her arm to twist it behind her, and I saw the knife slide out of his sleeve. He didn't stab her, but I knew what he intended to do. Before I could say anything, he slunk away into the shadows, taking Lydia away from me. Her scream still rang in my ears as I followed him, and it was still in my ears when I phased through the wall he had gone into and into the sight which made my stomach turn to jelly.

Through the wall I saw a floor covered in sand. A disgusting shade of yellow filled my eyes, and I looked to the right. I saw the planet Jupiter hanging there like a dead bat, and it looked just as pretty.

I listened carefully for Lydia's scream, and heard a voice say, "Shut up or I'll kill you now!"

I ran in the direction of his voice, and after almost five minutes of running, I saw Prince Vince, his hand pointing the knife at Lydia's back. There were tears streaming down her face, and her face was paler then usual. When he saw me, he poked the knife harder into her back, and I saw her twitch. I also saw a small stain of red on her ugly pink dress. The fury grew worse, and my hair began to sway as if there were wind, but there was none.

"You know what I'll do if you step closer Beetlejuice," said the prince, sneering at me like a little kid who knew he couldn't get in trouble. I felt the ends of my fingers turn redder. Like blood.

"Prince, just let her go. You know you don't really want her. You just want the chance to control her like a puppet. You won't use her but to be your slave. Now, tell me, is that really moral for a prince like you?" I asked, trying to retain my anger.

"Shut up. Honestly I don't even know why Lydia decided to dance with you. Maybe it was just pity. I mean, why would she pick you? She must be blind to have loved someone as stupid, tacky, and just plain abnormal as you," he said, smiling as ugly as Frankenstein. The anger bubbled inside me, but I tried to calm it down. My eyes turned a deep yellow, though, and that meant trouble was coming.

I looked at Lydia, and I saw her mouth something. I didn't see though, because Prince Vince had seen my distraction and had run with her toward a lopsided sandcastle. I hurried after them, but not running, flying. That meant my anger was on end. One more thing and I'd really juice up the guy.

I flew faster, until I was above them. I was about to pick her up, when he jabbed the knife a little more into her back, and she cried out in pain. He slapped her, trying to get her to shut up, and that was it.

I ignored common sense telling me he had a knife, and flew faster, right above his head. I leaned over, wrapped my arms around Lydia's waist, and carried her higher. I watched Prince' Vince's shocked expression as I took her out of his arms. A minute too late, he swung the knife at her, but only managed to rip a piece off the dress. As I swung her onto my bad, I felt her lips kiss me throat, and I knew that was her thank you. I smiled, out of joy and satisfaction. The rescue part was over. Now it was time for the fun part.

I noticed Prince Vince running towards a particularly tall pile of sand, and I raced towards him, my eyes burning with rage. Suddenly, I heard a familiar rumble. One that I had heard only once in my life and prayed that I would never hear it again. My stomach turned as cold as ice, as if someone had shoved a handful of ice down my back. I stopped flying in my tracks, just hovering where I was with Lydia on my back. I could feel her tremble as she heard the noise too.

I looked ahead to the sand pile that he was standing on, and saw a pair of big, yellow eyes staring at Prince Vince. Since Prince Vince was staring in fury at us, he didn't see it look at him. When Prince Vince took a step back, his foot stepped on the creature's eye, and it let out a terrible roar. I knew what that meant. It was angry, and hungry.

I saw Prince Vince turn around, and he was face-to-face with the sandworm.

He let out a terrified scream before mistakenly running away from the sandworm. He had no chance though. The sandworm fixed his beady eyes on the prince before slithering after him. After five minutes, his body was completely out of the sand, and he continued to chase him. Thirty seconds later, the sandworm was above the prince, and before we could yell anything, the sandworm shot toward the prince, enclosing him in a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth. Prince Vince never even had a chance to scream. The sandworm slithered away into the sand, and after a while, the last of his tail was hidden in the ugly colored sand. The sandworm had finished his meal in one gulp.

I felt Lydia wince behind me, and she buried her face into the crook of my neck. I stared at the spot where he had been, and shivered in fear. I knew that he deserved it, but this brought back memories of my first sand-worm encounter. One I'd like to forget.

I realized that the worm probably wouldn't be satisfied with just one body, and I flew towards the spot where I had last seen the doorway from the Nietherworld to Sandworm Land. When I saw the doorway, I heaved a sigh of relief and flew towards it. Suddenly, I felt Lydia pulling me down.

"What's wrong Lydia? You alright?" I asked, my fear increasing as I set her down. The moment her feet touched the ground, I was tackled in a hug, and I felt tears staining my jacket.

"I was so scared," I heard her whimper against my shoulder, her tears flowing like a river.

"I was too. I was afraid that he would hurt you," I murmured to her. Her body was weak from the experience; I could feel it as I rubbed my hands up and down her upper back, trying to comfort her.

We stood like that for five minutes, before I shifted our position until she was on my back again.

"Come on, we have to go back," I said, smiling at her. I didn't want to let go, but first things first.

She only nodded, and I knew that things were going to be okay.

I closed my eyes, touched the wall with my blood-red fingers, and phased us through the wall, leaving our troubles with the Prince's corpse in Sandworm land.


	13. Explanations

LPOV

The moment I stepped through the door, I was bombarded with hugs and kisses from the Monster across the Street, Jacques, Bootsie, and Ginger.

"Lydia, darling, we were so worried about you!"screamed Ginger as she laid her stick skinny arms around me.

"I'm glad too Ginger," I said, my voice weak from the scenes in my head.

"We were vorried dat vee vould never see you again!" yelled Jacques, his bones rattling inside his tuxedo.

"I was too," I said, relieved that I was even speaking to them. I realized how much I loved all of my friends, and tears were forming in my eyes again. Before I had a chance to wipe them away, I felt Beetlejuice's strong arm around my shoulder, and I felt better. I leaned into his side and let out a breath.

"Well, we'd like to know what happened," said a guard suddenly, walking up to us. I felt Beetlejuice stiffen a bit, his anger rising. I put a hand on his chest, letting him know that I would handle it.

"Okay. May I go up to the podium to explain?" I asked the guard, my eyes pleading.

"Sure, go right ahead," he said, motioning me towards the front center of the dance room.

I held Beetlejuice's hand enclose around mine as we walked towards the front. Almost immediately, everyone in the room became quiet, each wondering what happened to the Prince and ourselves.

"Okay. Well, you may know who I am, maybe not, but my name is Lydia Deetz. You all know what Prince Vince had chosen me to be his bride, but I wanted to refuse. He kidnapped me, and held me hostage. Luckily, Beetlejuice saved me, but we were in Sandworm land at the time," I said, holding, my breath when everyone gasped at the mention of Sandworm land.

"Well, after Beetlejuice rescued me, a sandworm appeared next to Prince Vince, and, well, the sandworm ate Prince Vince, and now he is dead," I said, wondering whether the Neitherworld would kill me now or torture me first. It was quiet for all of five seconds before the whole hall erupted into cheers. I saw couples hugging and individuals jumping for joy. I even saw one man bust a cork open from a wine bottle. I stared in shock at everyone. Had they hated Prince Vince so much that they were cheering for his death?

I looked at Beetlejuice, and I saw that he was laughing too. I stared at him for a few seconds, considering why everyone was cheering. Then, Beetlejuice leaned into my ear to ask me something.

"Did anyone hurt you besides Prince Vince?" he murmured in my ear. I then remembered the old woman and the guard who had taken me away. My eyes watered again, and I nodded once. We slipped out quietly, and we looked around the castle for the two. It wasn't long before we found them hiding in the same room that I had been held captive in. They were cowering against the corner, their eyes filled with fear and pain. I looked over at Beetlejuice's evil grin. I wasn't afraid, though. I knew they deserved it.

With a flick of his wrist, Beetlejuice transformed into a mirror image of the sandworm that we had seen a while ago, only this one was black and white striped. I looked in wonder as he scared the two enough that the woman screamed and shut her eyes in terror. The guard stared in fight at Beetlejuice, and cowered more. Beetlejuice hissed in content as he took in their facial expressions. I lay my small hand against his tail, and Beetlejuice looked into my eyes, his expression soft. I wasn't afraid of him now; I knew he would never hurt me.

He turned his stare back to the two, and gave a roar loud enough to make a chill run up my spine. The two screamed as he wrapped his tail around them both, causing them to rise into the air. He gave them a very evil smirk as he made a giant hole to appear out of the wall. I recognized it as the Sandworm land, and shrank back into the wall, praying there were no sandworms around just yet.

He smiled at the two once more, before he blinked once, transforming the two into signs that read "WORM FOOD". I giggled slightly at his dark sense if humor. With one more stare at the two who had hurt me, he swung them around once before tossing them into the hole the way a person would toss a newspaper to the trashcan; without a care.

As I listened to their screams, Beetlejuice closed the portal, and slowly turned back to normal. He was still wearing the black and white suit, which I hadn't noticed until just now. I took in the whole effect of his suit, and noticed how it sort of brought out a few slight muscles in his arms. I blushed a little, looking down. I grimaced then, remembering what I was wearing.

"Want me to fix that for you?" he asked, smiling at me. I could only stare at his beautiful smile, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"How?" I asked, suddenly curious.

He raised one hand, and snapped his fingers once. I looked down at the hideous pink dress, and it began to grow in length until it reached the floor. The pink puff sleeves were reduced to off-the-shoulder sleeves, and the skirt transformed into vertical black and white stripes. The black rose grew from the belly of the skirt, and a corset formed at my waist. I felt a small tiara fall gently into place on my head, and my necklace was back. When I looked into the near-by mirror, I saw that the pink dress had transformed back into the original dress that I had designed at the beginning of the night. I smiled gleefully as I rushed into Beetlejuice's arms, my hands around his neck. His arms circled my waist, and he held me.

I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, and leaned in to kiss the man who had saved me from a nightmare; being away from my love, Beetlejuice.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is only Lydia's POV. I'd write Beetlejuice's, but I feel content with just this one. **

**p.s-It's not over yet. ;D**


	14. Date

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who commented and gave me support. This is the last chapter, and if I made any mistakes, feel free to point them out. Thanks to "Without Hesitation" and "GCOE" again. **

** Um, just a note, I was thinking of doing an alternate edning after "The Garden" scene, so, if you guys would like that, leave a comment,and if I get enough, I'll write it as soon as I can. **

** Thanks again!**

* * *

3 Weeks Later…

BPOV

I shook with nerves as I approached Lydia's home in Peaceful Pines. I had turned "normal" for her, since today we were going to go out to dinner in her world. I had combed my hair a little, but this time I was wearing my favorite black and white vertical suit. She had insisted I wear it, and I couldn't object.

I looked at the address written on a post-it. I could have just popped into her mirror, but she had insisted we do this "the old-fashioned way". I had protested at first, but I was shut quiet when she pressed her lips against mine. That girl was more devious then I was.

I walked another three blocks before I arrived at her apartment. It was pretty normal, at least by my standards. It was painted white, with a few ivy lines running across her balcony. This apartment was a pretty high-quality one, so she had redecorated it herself.

I was about to ring the door-bell, when I stopped. I felt nervous again, like when I was about to ask her to dance a few weeks ago. Just in case, I looked around, hoping no one was going to come and ask her out. I shook my head to clear it up. This was ridiculous. I was the Ghost with the Most for crying out loud! I wasn't going to let nerves stop me from taking the girl I loved out to dinner! What was I, a fraidy bat or something?

I stood up straighter, took in a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" I heard a lovely voice call. I waited for one second before the most beautiful thing in the world answered the door. She was dressed in a deep red off-the-shoulder poncho, with a black spider web design. Her eyes were lined with black eye-liner, and her lips were the color of ripe cherries. Her hair was tied back with a purple ribbon, and she had a long sleeve black tight shirt and leggings under the poncho. If I had had any doubt that I wasn't in love with her (which I doubted) that possibility was gone now.

"Do you like it?" she asked shyly, her cheeks a bright crimson.

I pulled my hands around her waist, and kissed her deep lips softly, now waiting for her response. It wasn't long before she put her hands around my neck.

She pulled away though, after a while.

"Come on, Beej. If we don't leave now we'll be late for dinner," she said, her eyes shining.

I was about to protest when she leaned into my ear and whispered "Later." I took in a deep breath, suddenly nervous. She sensed my discomfort and took my hand, smiling at me. I smiled back, but then let go. I saw the confused look on her face before I bowed in a gentle-manly fashion. When I pulled back up, she was giggling.

"Shall we go now?" I asked her, extending my arm for her.

"We shall," she said, covering her mouth with one of her hands while she hooked her other arm with mine.

3 Fun Hours Later…

LPOV

"Where are we going?" I asked Beetlejuice. He had his hands covering my eyes, so I couldn't see at all. He had promised that our night would end with a big surprise for me, and I was beginning to become impatient.

"Just be patient, it's coming," he said, and I could here the smile in his voice. I smiled too, waiting. I was about to ask again, when I felt a rush of wind blow my hair. I gasped in surprise, not expecting the wind. I was about to ask what was going on, when he answered my question for me.

"Alright, Lyds, you can open your eyes now," he said, removing his cool hands from my eyes. When I opened them, I was inside his boarding house, and in front of me was the most beautiful and fitting dress for me that I had ever seen. Oddly enough, I recognized it. Then it hit me.

"BJ! Is that the pink dress Delia sent me for Christmas?" I asked him in shock.

"Yeah, it is. I, uh, figured you didn't want it, so I decided, to, uh, juice it up a bit," he said nervously, afraid that I wouldn't like it. How could I not! The once repulsing puff sleeves were now off-the-shoulder, long-sleeves, with semi gloves up to my fingers, and a deep red. The high-neck line was now a scoop-neck, but not too revealing. The waist of the dress had been a bright hot pink, but was now a black corset with a red spider-web lining. The skirt of the dress reached the floor in a sweeping movement, even in stillness, and was a blood red with a black spider-web pattern as well. It was perfect.

I didn't say anything. I just wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him deeply, with a fiery passion. It didn't take him long to respond with his arms around my waist. After several minutes, he pulled back, smiling at me.

"I take that you liked the dress," he said, smiling.

I said nothing again; I just simply pressed my lips to his again.

"Did that answer your question?" I teased, resting my head on his chest. He held me gently, and we sort of rocked, but in a lullaby-ish way, not to pass the time.

"How about a few more kisses, just so that I understand completely?" he said, his eyes teasing and deep.

I was only so glad to kiss him, letting everything pass us without a care in the world. I needed nothing more then to have with me, like the best friend and boy-friend that he was.

~*~e.n.d~*~


End file.
